


Above and Beyond

by fallenfairytale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenfairytale/pseuds/fallenfairytale
Summary: Once again, Merlin sacrafices his life, for Arthur. Just this time, he dies. Broken hearted, Arthur finds use in the Horn of Cathbhadh, and sees Merlin's ghost again.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Merlin (early) Winter Creative Exchange





	Above and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellingAtPlants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellingAtPlants/gifts).



> this is for Jay! I really hope you like this edit. Your christmas wish was Merlin being all powerful and protecting Arthur and getting hurt, and then Arthur raking care of him... Unfortunately, there aren't many scenes like that- bc it's always Arthur getting hurt, and Merlin taking care of Arthur... So- I created this little AU story, hopefully you like it as well? I wish you a merry christmas and health for you and your family. Take care, love!

**AU:** Once again, Merlin sacrafices his life, for Arthur. Just this time, he dies. Broken hearted, Arthur finds use in the Horn of Cathbhadh, and sees Merlin's ghost again.

Both of them don't want to lose the other, and luckily, this time, destiny is on their side. Because as it was for told, Merlin belongs at Arthur's side. They're two sides, who make each other whole again.

So Merlin comes back to life. But that doesn't change their future. Merlin and Arthur live together, side by side, till the day Merlin loses Arthur. But their story is far from over, because Arthur will rise again.

> _*it's extremely not extrimly omg I am so sorry for that spelling mistake fml_


End file.
